My Guardian
by Narrissa
Summary: A normal high school girl gets trapped in a mythical forest and chased by castle guards. A mysterious man saves her. He is a forest guardian and tells her that there is no escape from the forest. she begins on a journey followed by the guardian to find her own way out and back into her normal high school life. I'm so bad with summaries.


**A/N-This is my first OC story. I want to see how well the story line and characters are portrayed. I plan to finish it in time but I mostly what to see how well this first chapter is**

_***Koishii-Beloved  
*****Hayashi-Forest**_

**Now onwards!**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000   
Ch 1.

Running through the woods wasn't how I expected to spend my day today. It was supposed to be spent in school with my friends, chatting about who likes who and what we were going to do during winter break. Nothing about that morning had gone right. I had woken up late to the alarm as usual, dressed quickly, and headed out the front door to start my day. Running to school was as normal as every morning. I came across a crosswalk. It was just beginning to flash for people to start waiting for the next red light and I rushed across thinking I had time. What I wasn't expecting was the black buick to speed through the intersection and mow me over. That was all I remember. I didn't feel any pain when it hit, I only remember the second before and then it all went black. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a forest in the middle of god knows where. I wandered around for what seemed like hours yelling for someone. When someone finally came, a group of men came out of the trees wielding swords and armor. Ignoring all the signs, I made my way towards them asking for someone to tell me how to get back to the city or to some house. The leader, at least that's what I believe he was because he was the one currently yelling orders behind me, came forth licking his lips as the ones behind him chuckled darkly. I took a step back away from them but they advanced. The look in their eyes was not something I wanted to debate on, so off I took away from them with the 'leader' screaming "Catch her" behind me. And that's where I find myself now, running through the woods, some sort of samari dudes on my tail, screaming for my life.

The branches were scratching at my legs and getting caught in my socks, trying to trip me so I quickly tugged them off in the middle of the run, throwing them haphazardly off into the trees. After another minute of running I found out that I'd rather have my socks and shoes because now my feet were getting ripped up from rocks and twigs. I could feel the bottom of my feet sticking to the leaves as I ran over them. They were obviously bleeding pretty bad by now, but not wanting to stop to find out what those guys had planned I kept moving through the pain. A root the size of my arm jutted out of the ground, tripping me and making me hit my head on the hard rocky ground. How I missed the stupid root I'm not sure but I could feel something warm running down the side of my face. Putting my hand up to it I pulled away to find it covered with blood. I went to pull myself up but something grabbed my arm, pulling me back into their chest and taking me deeper into the trees. I tried to scream but they held me tighter in their arms growling into my ear.

"Unless you plan on getting caught by those soldiers I suggest you keep quiet."

I immediately stood still and let the guy half drag me to a near tree. He roughly sat me down at the base, throwing something over my head. I heard the metal of a sword being drawn and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Stay right here and do not move."

I opened my eyes to see the person walk off. He was tall, very tall for that matter. He had a black cloak on over his head and down his back so I couldn't see him. His sword gleamed in the light through the trees. I watched him until he disappeared behind another tree and sighed. I really had no choice but to wait till he returned to find out where I was and how to get back home.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

This situation was getting old. This was the 5th time this month that the soldiers from the nearby castle had stormed into my land thinking they owned the place. And this time was worse than the other times. Before they would come through and camp out in the trees and litter all over my forest. One had even set a small fire from not putting out their campfire the night before. And now of all things they were chasing a woman through my land, tracking their stink everywhere, intending to do something I didn't want happening on my land any more than I wanted that woman's blood coating the forest floor. As if the signs all over the entrance of the forest weren't enough, these men obviously didn't value their lives very much. I crouched low in the branches of a tree as the first of the men trampled through the brush, looking left and right for the girl. The smell coming from them was sickening and I had to resist the urge to sigh at the work I would have to put forth cleaning the stench from his forest. The leader came through the trees in a huff going to the first man in the group.

"Any sign of the wench?"

The man shook his head.

"It seems as if the trail of blood ends here. She could have been taken by some animal."

The leader slammed his fist into the man's face, sending him sprawling to the ground, spitting blood all over the place.

"I told you not to let her get away! I needed something to ease my mind for the night. All this travel is making it hard on my body. A beautiful woman is something all of us need and now we won't be able to…"

That was all I could take from these men. Cutting off his sentence I leapt from the tree, taking a good chunk of the men down with me. Standing the men gawked at me, slowly drawing their swords. The leader stepped forward, red in the face from anger.

"Who the hell are you to kill my men like this!?"

Taking another step forward, I chuckled as his men behind him cowered away a step. Turning a menacing gaze at the leader, I pointed my sword in his direction.

"You are trespassing on my land and I'm here to be rid of you and your offending smells."

The leader stammered a bit before stamping his foot in anger.

"Your land!? And just who gave you this land that you may claim it as yours, boy?"

The boy comment pissed me off for the last time. Taking a leap over the leader, I made short work of his subordinates, attempting to produce as little bleeding as possible. The leader cowered away from me on the ground, his sword forgotten, as I laid my blade across his neck.

"W-who the hell are you?"

Lifting the sword from him to make my final swing, I smiled at him and pulled my hood from my head. His eyes went wide at the site and he began to weep. It was pitiful.

"I am the guardian of this forest and you are tainting this land."

With that final word, I brought my sword down.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

I could hear nothing. That man with the sword was obviously going to fight, but there were no sounds. My head was starting to ache from where I hit it, and my feet were beginning to sting from the dirt in the wounds. I laid my head against the tree when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I stood too quickly and wavered a bit before an arm went around my waist. I gasped and looked up towards the man in the cloak. He was staring down at me with emerald green eyes. I was caught in them and didn't hear him speak. When I noticed his mouth moving I remembered my bearings and stood away from him against the tree.

"What?"

He sighed and crouched down pulling out gauze from a pouch in his hand.

"I said are you okay?"

"Uh, y-yea."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the ground my surprise. I gasped and he glanced up at me.

"I need to wrap your wounds. I will take you to a stream once that is done so we may clean them."

I nodded and gasped when he grabbed my foot and began wrapping it. I took the time to study this strange man. He was slightly tan and his eyes were the brightest emerald green. His hair from what could be seen under the hood he had on was black and seemed to hang down to his neck. He had on all black clothes under his cloak. It would be hard to see him in the shadows of the forest. I gasped as he reached towards my face. He stopped and stared at me. His hands were larger than mine and his nails were slightly long and pointed. After a moment he continued and went to my head and began wrapping the wound there. I kept my eyes towards the ground. After a moment he stood and began packing his things back into the pouch before holding out his hand. I grabbed it and squeaked when he pulled me into his arms holding me bridal style.

"W-What are you doing?"

He glanced at me a moment before beginning to walk.

"I'm taking you to the stream. I did say we were going there."

I shook my head.

"I mean what are you doing holding me?"

He gave me a quizzical look.

"I'm carrying you there. You cannot walk on your wounds."

I nodded and we kept walking for a moment before a trickling stream came into view. He set me down beside it and began pulling the gauze back out of the pouch.

"What happened to those men, the ones that were chasing me?"

He shook his head.

"Do not worry about it. They are taken care of."

I nodded and started unwrapping one of my feet. He crouched beside me and watched my work. It was kind of weird. The silence was starting to bother me.

"Where am I?"

He looked at me like I had grown another head.

"In a forest."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled which made him look at me weird again.

"I know that. It's just that, this morning I was on my way to school and then I wake up in the woods."

He sat back a bit.

"You don't remember how you came to be here?"

I shook my head.

"No, I just remember waking up, wondering where I was. And then I came across those men and tried to ask for help and then they started chasing me."

He scoffed and gave me another crazy look.

"Asking for help from the castles soldiers is asking for a death wish. Or worse, since what they had planned for you could have made you wish for death."

I finished cleaning one foot and went to the next.

"Okay so they were bad dudes. So what now? How do I get out of here?"

His gaze grew dark and he lowered his head, shading his eyes from view.

"You can't."

I let go of my foot and sat up staring at him.

"What do you mean I can't? You mean that you're going to keep me here against my will?"

He glanced up at me quickly, his eyes blazing.

"I do not keep anyone here against their will. But you cannot leave this forest. It is a mythical place. One you enter, you cannot leave. Did you not read the warning signs before you even entered here?"

During his rant he had stood up, fists clinched at his sides. I stared up at him.

"I told you, I don't remember how I got here. And there is no such thing as a mythical forest."

He slowly relaxed and sat back down, taking a cloth from the pouch and dipping it in the water, before dabbing it on the side of my head.

"There is such a thing. Once you enter this forest the way out disappears from sight. You cannot find your way out no matter how hard you may try."

He put the cloth down and began applying the gauze to my head.

"And how do you know this? And if it's so dangerous to enter, why are you here?"

"I am the guardian of this forest."

He had said it so deadpan that it took me a moment to follow his words. When they registered I burst out in laughter.

"You are funny. But seriously, how do I get out of here?"

He finished bandaging and sat back.

"You do not believe me."

It wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

"No. There is no way out and you're a guardian of this forest. That's just too much anyway. There is much better ways to make a joke believable."

He reached up and pulled his hood away. His hair was the darkest black I had ever seen. But the thing that got me gawking at him was the wolf like ears that stood atop his head. I reached forward and rubbed a finger against them. They were warm and very soft. He closed his eyes and sat there for a moment. That's when I grabbed his ear and pulled. He stood quickly with a yelp and held a hand to his head.

"What the hell!? That hurt!"

I sat back stunned. They were real. Not fake clip on ears or a headband. They were real ears on his head.

"They are real. But how?"

He sat down again, a bit away from me, still rubbing his ear.

"Of course they are real. You didn't have to pull them to see that. It's obvious because I don't have human ears."

He pulled back his hair on his neck to show the smooth sides of his face. I stared at him for a moment before scooting towards him. He held his hands to his ears protecting them as I got closer. I touched the side of his face but there was no makeup. No movie quality prosthetic over his real ears. They were really not there and he really had wolf ears atop his head. I looked at him farther. His bright green eyes were watching me warily. His pupils were slits and were pulsing madly as they stared at me. I reached for his eye before he grabbed my wrist and glared at me.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

This girl was mad. First she grabs and almost pulls my ear off and now she plans to gouge my eye out. Her bright amber colored eyes were staring at me in wonder as I glared at her. Amber was such an unusual color for eyes. I released her arm and stood, her following me. I started to pack my things away.

"If you are going to cause unnecessary harm to my person then I have no reason to stay in your presence."

She ran forward and grabbed the back of my coat. Turning towards her she was glancing down towards the ground.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I have nowhere to go and I don't know where I am. You're the only person I have that can help me get out of this forest and home."

I sighed and pried her hand off my cloak.

"I told you there was no way out of this forest."

She sniffled a bit and shuffled her feet around.

"I know that. But it wouldn't hurt to try a little bit, would it?"

I turned from her and rinsed my hands in the stream.

"What makes you think that I am willing to help you do anything? I've already helped you escape those soldiers and bandaged your wounds. Why would I want to help you out any more than that?"

She thought a moment before answering.

"You don't seem like the kind of person who would do that. Besides, if you leave me to go off on my own won't that be a danger to your forest?"

I let out a sigh and scratched behind my ear. She had a point. If I left her alone then I would be the one to deal with it later when I cleaned up the mess and then all the things he had done so far would have been worthless.

"Fine, I'll help you. But when you find that there is no way out I don't want to hear you crying about it because I did tell you so."

She nodded and put on a smile. She looked tired. I stepped forward and lifted her into my arms. I would have made camp here but the smell of the soldiers was still in the air and I wanted to be a safe distance away until the stench dissipated.

"What's your name?"

The question startled me. I looked down at her and she was smiling up at me. I was silent for a moment.

"What is yours?"

She smiled at me.

"Mine is Koishii. Now what is yours?"

I wasn't going to answer.

"If you won't tell me then I will just have to call you wolf boy then."

I growled at her and stopped.

"You will not call me that. You can call me Hayashi."

She smiled at me and nodded her head.

"Well, okay then, nice to meet you Hayashi."


End file.
